The Lengend of the Great Uzumaki Naruto
by Naruto shippuden3321
Summary: naruto geos on a training trip with Kyuubi and comes back for the last year of the Academy evan tough he doesnt look his age. the should be some romance and maybe some lemons later on to ! this sumary sucks but read it any ways..


The Legend of the great Uzumaki Naruto

CHAPTER 1

It was 4 years after the attack on Konaha by the NINE-TAILED Fox. But it was also a little four-year old boys Birthday so he wanted to go to the festival and celebrate to, Evan tough his Jiji told him not . But Naruto did not listen so he went out any ways and that was when it al happened .

Naruto was walking down the street looking at all the decorations and he was not paying attention to where he was walking and he slammed right in to somebody. The man turned around to see who ahead just bumped in to him as he saw who it was he got an evil smile. Naruto knew that he was in deep shit now and all I could do is run. And run was exactly what Naruto did. He didn't turn around because he could hear the man yelling at him and now there was a huge group of 7 people chasing after him so he ran faster as fast as he could then be turned to try to lose them and there was his mistake, he happen to just run in to a dead-end and before he could run out the people were all ready there blocking the only way out so he got on his knees and begged for his life.

Please sir I didn't mean to bump into you please don't hit me I beg you naruto begged

Hahaha you hear that the little demon wants us to show him mercy. Well did you show out love ones mercy be for you slaughters all of them you little shit? Did you ? No you didn't so now we will end you hear and now! Hahaha spat the man who was now walking towards naruto the others in the group followed suit. When they reached Naruto he was still on his knees still begging for them to have mercy on him.

The group surrounded Naruto and started punching and kicking him. Naruto just rolled up in a ball and wait for them to stop. That when the man Naruto had just recently bumped into picked naruto up and choked him tell he went limp.  
Every thing went black for naruto and then he looked around to see that he was in a sewer.  
Am I dead? No, were am I? Asked Naruto then that when he heard a woman sobing. So Naruto followed the noise and that when a saw a huge cage and the most butiefull woman he had ever seen. And she was the one that was crying, he didn't like it when other people were sad so he ran up to the lady and gave her a hug.  
The woman was to busy cry no to realize that some one was watching until she felt some one rap there Arms around her she jumped from being startled.  
I'm so sorry naruto I'm the reason they hate you and Try to kill you. I'm so sor- said the woman before she was cut off by naruto .  
Don't be sorry and don't cry it doesn't suit you at all to cry and I don't know why you are sorry but I think I'll under stand if you tell me so let's talk okay? Asked Naruto  
Okay Naruto said the woman now with and smile on her face.  
So the woman that Naruto now knew as Kyuubi talked she told him that a man forced her to attack the village and she told him that she would teach him to be a ninja the greatest ninja there has ever been to that he jumped up and down cheering. She also told him that when he turned 7 she give him a summoning contract with the foxes and when he turned 10 she mature his body to what it would look like If he was 18 in stead of 10 but right now he would have to settle for a pet fox and he could name it what ever he wanted. He once again jumped up and down cheering and scream that he couldn't wait And he all ready new what he was going to name it.  
Now Naruto you have to wake up now you have been in here for 3 days so I'm send you back and we can talk any time just think of what you want to say to me and I'll hear it and Ill reply okay  
Okay Kyuubi-chan Naruto said  
Kyuubi blushed at the chan Suffix and returned to the real world when he opened his eyes alls he could see is white and then he new that he was in the hospital and when he look to his left he say his sleeping jiji and smiled.  
Hey Jiji wake up as he pared the hokages face to wake him then the hokages snapped open and in braced the blond in a hug.  
Ah Naruto-kun how are you feeling asked the old man. I'm do awesome how about you jiji asked Naruto.  
I'm doing just fine any ways I want you to know that the bad people who did this to you got in big trouble and they can't bother you any more okay?  
Okay Jiji ! Smiled Naruto hey can I go Jiji ? Well you look okay to me sure why not.  
So Naruto got up put his clothing on and walked out. As he was walking home he asked Kyuubi what he should do hey Kyuubi-chan what should I do now? Well Naruto go to your house and pack every thing up were going to go train okay? Yeah okay ill hurry up!  
After Naruto pack what little he had he asked Kyuubi where he should go next? Well I can sense a forest in Konaha so ill tell you the way okay lets go .  
After a long walk he came to a huge forest and say the sign that said the forest of death but he didn't care he was going to be a ninja so he walked I n to the forest and just kept walking tell told to stop.  
All right kit stop right here okay first Ill teach how to survive off the fat of the land and build a den and every thing second while be physical training and then ill teach you a ninjustsu called Shadow Clone Jutsu okay Naruto quickly nodded and began his training.  
Days became weeks and weeks became months after a full year training he got his first gift and he decided to name his fox Fox ! Him and Fox got a long great and so he kept training. After a few weeks after getting Fox Kyuubi decided to surprise Naruto. Hey Naruto I have a surprise for you I'm going to give you in hanced sense okay? All right cool thank Kyuubi-chan smiled Naruto.  
It was a few days after Naruto's 5th Birthday when Kyuubi told him that they would be leavening the village to father his training . He was alittle sad at first but then agreed so he went to tell his Jiji.  
Naruto reached the hokage building and knocked on his jiji's door and was told to come in. Ah Naruto to what do I owe the pleasure? Well you see I'm leavening the village for 5 1/2 years to train I have a sensi so don't worry about me okay and by.. Puff Naruto puff from the office. A Shadow Clone when did he were But how I just don't wait he's leavening ? WAIT HE'S LEAVENING ! No way. Roared the old man  
By now Naruto all ready left the village to train.  
Chapter end

I don't own Naruto so now you know and I won't have to say it again but I hoped you enjoyed next chapter should be up soon!


End file.
